This heart only beats for one person
by AdamXToby 4ever
Summary: Emmett is heart broken over Rosalie while he meets someone better. She is an angel to him but she's in danger and needs Emmett's help and love. Can Emmett give his heart out to another and help her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Hello to everyone. This is my first Twilight fanfic so go easy on me ok? Also, the odd chapter will be emmett's POV and the even chapter will be my Oc's POV. I hope you enjoy it.

--

Chapter 1: Greek class just got REALLY interesting.

At times it sucks to be a vampire. It really sucks when the girl of your dreams is a vampire and she breaks up with you. Yes. Rosalie broke up with me. My beauty Rosalie broke up with me. She thought she was to good for me. No. She meet this new guy at school and she fell for him. Best part is he's a vampire too. I hate him. He's all over Rosalie and it looks like she's a slut when she's with him. She won't even talk to me now! Does this normally happen after breakups? I guess so. I have never broken up with anyone before because there has only be Rosalie. I've stayed faithful to her and this is what I get? I sighed as I got ready for school. I'm glad I only have two class and lunch with Rosalie or I would flip. I got my stuff and headed out. I'll take my car today. As I went down stairs, I heard Esme call me so I went over to her. She saw me, came over and hugged me. "How you feeling?"

"Bad but I'll live," Emmett said. Esme came over to me and hugged me.

"She'll come around," she reinsured.

"Thanks mom. Did everyone leave already?"

"Bella and Edward are waiting for you." Edward finally transformed Bella into a vampire about three months ago. She's getting use to being a vampire pretty quickly. She may lose it at times but we're helping her. She and Edward are getting married next week and Alice is planning the whole thing. I know Bella is going to regret that. Alice has to be careful though. She's pregnant but that hasn't stopped her. She has about five more months until she gives birth. Jasper is excited about the baby but he doesn't show it in front of us. I'm the only one in this house without a lover. Poor me.

"Why are Edward and Bella down here so early?" I asked. They were living in Alaska last time I checked.

"Bella missed everyone and she wanted to see her father," she explained. I nod. I figured Bella would miss everyone. "And she wanted to see how Jacob is doing. She found out he got hurt. Edward has tried to stop her but you know him. He loves her to much to see her sad." I nod.

"Thanks," I said then walked out after giving her a hug. I saw Edward in his car and I went over to him. "Taxi, how much do you charge for two miles?" I asked grinning. I saw Bella laughed and Edward chuckled some.

"For you, nothing," he replied. "Now get in." I nod and got in. "Where is your college?"

"About five miles from here," I explained. "How are you two doing?"

"Fine," Bella said.

"That's good." Then it went silent in the car. Edward drove fast of course but I still looked out the window. Before I knew it we were there.

I sighed and was about to get out when I heard Edward say, "We heard about you and Rosalie. I'm sorry." Bella nod in agreement.

"Thanks guys but it wasn't your fault," I said. "It was my fault. I wasn't good enough."

"You'll find someone better I bet," Bella said. "Make Rosalie jealous. She doesn't-" There was a knock on the glass. Edward rolled down the window and saw Rosalie and her new boyfriend behind her.

"I didn't know you two were in town," she said. "Hey Bella."

"Hey Rosalie. We just got in this morning."

"I must have missed you before I left. Sorry," Rosalie said. "Edward and Bella, this is Bryan, my boyfriend." Someone kill me now please. I can't handle this anymore. "Bryan, this is my brother Edward and his fiancée Bella Swam."

"Bella Swam, I have heard so many things about you from my father," Bryan said smiling.

"That's good to know," Bella replied. They stood there talking for a couple more minutes then I got out and left. I was being totally ignored. What the nerve of that slut? For once in my life I'm actually pissed off. Where is Jasper when I need him? I started inside and before I knew it, I bumped into someone and they fell down. I noticed and came out of my thoughts.

"I am so sorry," I said as I bent down to help her. "Are you alright? I wasn't looking to where I was going." I started picking up her books for her. I noticed she was studying some interesting subjects. Physic was one of them then chemistry and a bunch of language classes.

"Yes. I think I am. It's not your fault," she said as she looked up at me. She had long beautiful emerald hair and rose quartz eyes. Wait; did I just say she had beautiful hair. No. I couldn't have. "These heels I was wearing are new and I haven't broken into them yet," she explained.

"I wasn't looking where I was going." I handed her her books back. "I'm Emmett Cullen. What's your name?"

"Gwen Matthews," she replied back. "Thank you for helping me Emmett." We both stood up. If I would blush I would. She was so beautiful. She was more beautiful than Rosalie! I never thought that was possible. Maybe this is the girl Bella was telling me about earlier. Maybe this would be the girl better than Rosalie. Ha! Yea right. I'm getting too far ahead of myself. No girl would ever like-why is she wearing gloves? I just noticed that. And I looked at her face and saw a jewel in the middle of her forehead. I blinked and it was gone. What's going on? "Is something wrong?" Gwen confused. Maybe I was seeing things.

"No. Not at all," I replied.

"Ok. I guess I'll see you around?" I nod. She smiled at me then left. Smooth move Emmett. You scared her away. I should have asked her what classes she has or if she's staying in the dorms or not. Or asked her what classes she had. Maybe we could have had some classes together. I started walking to class and once I walked in there I saw Rosalie. I normally would sit next to her but not today. This was one of my language classes. This was Greek class. I sat down in a seat away form Rosalie and I noticed Gwen walked in. She saw me and smiled. Then she went and talked with, I guess, some friends. Greek class just got more interesting.

"Is this seat taken?"

I looked up and saw Gwen standing behind me. I stared at her. "Is this seat taken?" she repeated politely. I shook my head no. The seat was right next to me! No way. She sat down beside me and smiled. I smiled back. Greek class just got REALLY interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"We meet again Emmett," I said.

"So we do," he replied. "I didn't know you take Greek."

"It's my natural language. I was born there," I said smiling. Emmett looked like he was a big teddy bear. I just want to hug him. I wish I could. He probably already has a girlfriend and she'd probably kill me for touching him. Hell she might kill me for looking at him.

"Really? How long did you live there?"

"Three years and I wish I could go back. I saw the scenery from some old pictures take my father took and I loved them. I was born there but my parents moved to the states when I was three." He chuckled and I smiled. "Why are you taking Greek?"

"I find it an interesting language," he replied. There was something about what he just said make me not trust him. He's hiding something and I want to find out what. Well I'm not one who needs to talk about secrets. I have one of my own. Until I fully trust him I have to be careful. Who knows what he might be. I nod in repose to his answer. Greek was a good language to know. I then noticed class began and the teacher was looking at us angrily. We're in trouble. _"Why are you taking Greek if you were born in Greece?" _Emmett asked in Greek.

_"Because I was too young to really learn the language," _I replied what I knew in Greek. Emmett nod.

_"Most people wouldn't do what you're doing if they were born in another country and they moved here at a young age."_

_"I took Japanese already in high school. That was interesting."_

_"I don't see why you need to take Greek. I think you're speaking it perfectly. There is some minor problems but I can understand you quite well."_

_"Could you help me with that?"_

_"Mr. Cullen and Ms. Matthews, please step outside the class please," _the teacher said in Greek to us. Great. We're in trouble now. I got up and went outside the class with Emmett. We stepped out the class and he started laughing. I looked at him confused.

"We got kicked out because we were talking in Greek," he said laughing. I started laughing too. He smiled at me. "You have a nice laugh," he said. I stopped laughing and blushed.

"Emmett," a voice said. I turn around and see this beautiful girl walking our way. Is this Emmett's girlfriend? I wouldn't be surprised if she was. She is beautiful. She had beautiful long blonde hair and the same eye color as Emmett. She looked like a model. I wish I looked something like her.

"Hey Rosalie," Emmett said. By the tone of his voice he doesn't want to see her.

_**"Gwen." **_I leaned against the wall, shut my eyes and concentrated on talking in my mind.

_**"Yes Tai."**_

_**"What the hell are you doing out there with another guy? If so much as he touches you I'm killing him." **_I sighed. That was my friend Tai. Well more like fiancée but I don't want him to be. Samuel placed us together against my will. Tai is more of a brother to me. Samuel just loves seeing me get angry and break more rules. Then he gets to punish me and bla bla bla. Just because I'm the only female guardian doesn't mean he can treat me like trash like he does all the other women in our group. I don't understand our kind sometimes. All the women are hidden somewhere in Montana. They are with their families but some had to come here. I could never be like those women.

_**"Don't worry. He's talking to a blonde right now. You have nothing to worry about."**_

_**"Good. I don't want my fiancée cheating on me." **_Tai likes the idea of us getting married. We have a ring on our ring fingers saying we're getting married. Well he does. I switch and place my ring on another finger. I don't like people knowing I'm getting married.

_**"I have no reason to cheat and besides, I would tell you if I liked someone. You know well I don't want this marriage."**_

_**"Well get over it. Meet me after class. Teacher is coming out. Don't get into to much trouble."**_ I opened my eyes just as the teacher came out and Rosalie left.

"Alright you two," the teacher said shutting the door. "I'm going to move you two up into an advanced Greek class." My eyes widened and I saw Emmett smile. I can't be moved. I don't know all the basics yet.

"Excuse me Mrs.-"

"I'll have a meeting with the principle and we'll see what we can do. Get back into class and try not to disturb the other students.

We talked in Greek through the whole class. I think the teacher and other students got upset because we knew everything. It was funny. _"What class do you have next?" _I asked Emmett.

_"Russian,"_ he replied. _"How about you?"_

_"Physics," _I replied. Tai came over to me and looked at us.

"Time to go Gwen," he said then walked away. I gathered my stuff, trying to catch up with Tai.

"Nice seeing you again Emmett. I hope we have some other classes together," I said as I got up and went to catch up with Tai. "Tai, wait up man," I said practically running over to him. Tai turned around and waited. The other guys stopped to. I caught up with them and smiled. "How was class?" I asked. Everyone looked at me then walked away. I rolled my eyes at them. Tai took my arm and lead me to my next class. "I can walk myself Tai," I said laughing. I looked around and notice we're not going to our next class. Tai opened a door and it was an empty class. He threw me in there and he came in too. He turned on the lights and sat down.

"Sit," he ordered. I had to obey. I couldn't disobey no matter how much I wanted too. He sat next to me and kissed me hard. Instantly my hands were on his chest to push him away. He wasn't stopping. He pushed our books off the desk and got closer to me.

"Tai stop," I begged. "Not here. Not now. Not ever." He looked at me.

"You don't give the orders," he said as he kissed me again. I brought up my leg and kicked him in the stomach. I was smacked in the face for that and I fell. I looked at him crying. "That's what you get Gwenifer," he said, stating my real name. "Now, I want you to stay away from that boy."

"Never," I said. "I like him." Oh shit. I shouldn't have said that. Tai grabbed my hair and pulled on it. "As a friend," I said quickly. My head hurts so badly now. He smacked me once more and threw to the ground.

"Better be nothing more," he said. "Get to class." He took his stuff and left. I stayed on the ground crying hard. Why did Tai have to be like this? He never was this violent before. What did Samuel do to him? I gathered up my items and left the class. I went to the girl's bathroom and decided to skip. I climbed out the window and threw my books into the brushes for later. I kneeled down to the ground, slowly crossing my arms over my chest. Shutting my eyes I could feel myself changing into a bird. I needed to fly away. Once I opened my eyes, I was indeed a bird. I flapped my wings and took off. I needed to go somewhere and think.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank you for reading my story! This is my first twilight fanficiton. Please Read and Review and let me know how I'm doing. Let me know what you think of the POV changes with each chapter. It will be odd chapters are Emmett's POV and even chapters are from Gwen's POV.

PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW HOW I'M DOING PLEASE.


End file.
